yokaifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HanzoHattorii123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Yokai page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:18, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I saw you edits...excellent job. If only the Wiki's title could be fancier like in other Wikis Still doll85 (talk) 21:05, February 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: You: Thanks! :D I'm not an expert in English, but I'm sure I can take care about that Wiki. I want to become an admin here. If I made it, I'll change Wiki logo. I want to do a lot of things on this Wiki ;). Me: OK. You know, I think I saw your name on the "Gegege no Kitarō" wikia. That's there a wikia that needs lots of work too. Of course the franchise is ''REALLY ''in Japan, but unknown here in Canada and the US...it's my latest anime obsession Still doll85 (talk) 20:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) You : Yeah, I've done some things on Kitaro Wiki. I very like this series too and I thought about becoming an admin there. I could write an articles by myself, but I think my English is too much sucks for this (at this moment, I'm still learning). That's why I'm taking care about infoboxes etc. BTW, I'm from Poland. Me : That is OK and I know. Still doll85 (talk) 23:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Adopted I have heard the good news and I saw the wonderful job you have done. I could never take up such responsibility - I'm not really..."computer savy". ^^; But I were (and if I had more knowledge), I would do the much-need work on "Kitaro" wikia Still doll85 (talk) 18:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) You : Thanks :D. Maybe I'll try do something on Kitaro Wiki, but I need more time. Me : OK Still doll85 (talk) 16:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC)